1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a regulating apparatus on a self-propelled harvester having a mowing bar which is swivelable by hydraulic control in a vertically adjustable manner and transversely to the direction of travel, and which has ground scanners on the sides, the ground clearance signals of which are supplied to a control apparatus to regulate a swiveling motion transverse to the direction of travel.
2. The Prior Art
German Pat. No. DE-A 35 22 699 discloses a self-propelled harvester with a mowing bar disposed on the front and having the scanners scanning the contour of the ground; the signals of the scanners swivel the mowing bar transversely or longitudinally of the travel direction, by hydraulic control.
German Pat. No. DE-A 32 30 330 also discloses a self-propelled harvester having a mowing bar swivelable by hydraulic control by means of a ground pressure sensor in order to adjust the cutting height.
A combined harvester and thresher is also known from German Pat. No. DE-C 33 32 763 having an inclination sensor, which serves to effect hydraulic control of an actuation device of a top sifter, for the sake of uniform distribution of the harvest in a feeder and cleaning and apparatus that swivels back and forth.
These known harvesters have the disadvantage that the regulating apparatus for swiveling the mowing bar, the cutting height adjustment means, and the harvest distribution means operate completely independently of one another, so that the different time constants of the adjusting circuit can result in disruptive coupling vibrations; especially when moving at high speed and over soft and/or bumpy ground, this does not allow uniformly short cutting and carries the risk that the harvester may become bogged down or the mowing beam may be damaged.